The Boy Next Door
by hcxx
Summary: basically this is boy meets girl! its a cheesy romance- Percabeth story! and AU. so please read. the story is better then i made it sound!
1. Chapter 1

**heyy!(: this is my first story EVER so be nice(: haha I love percabeth, so this is a total percabeth story! lol PLEASE REVIEW and give me some ideas and constructive criticism.(:**

**DISCLAMER. I do NOT own anything in this story except the idea.**

~~Annabeth P.O.V~~

I've lived my whole life in New York. My name is Annabeth Chase and im 17 years old. I didn't want to move. I hated the idea of leaving all my friends and family in Manhattan behind, even if we were moving to some fancy beach house in Florida.

"ANNABETH!" my mother, Athena Chase, called. "Its time to go! we have to leave for the airport in 5 minutes!" My mother was a beautiful woman with stunning grey eyes, which I had. My mother was named after the goddess of wisdom, which is funny since she is very wise herself.

"I'm coming mom!" I shouted. I grabbed my last bag and dashed down the steps of our house. My long, curly blonde hair raced behind me as I ran out of the house. '_I'm__ gonna miss this place'. _I thought to myself. My dad, Frederick Chase, was packing up the car. My two younger brothers, Matthew and Bobby were jumping excitedly.

"Can we leave yet?" Bobby asked?

"Almost, boys." my mother replied. "Annabeth, are you ready dear?"

"Yeah mom..." I sighed. I wasn't looking forward to leaving like Matthew and Tommy were. I didn't want to leave my best friends Piper and Silena behind, or my boyfriend Ethan. We broke up yesterday when we decided a distance relationship wasn't going to work.

_**FLASHACK**_

_"Annabeth, __I__ don__'__t think a distance relationship is going to work." __Ethan__ said sadly._

_"I know. We're just going to have to move on." __I __replied. __I__ attempted a smile, but it wouldn__'__t come. __I__ started to turn and leave._

_"Annabeth..?" __Ethan__ said, grabbing my shoulder._

_"Yes..?" __He __kissed my cheek and smiled._

_"I love you." __He__ said_. _Tears__ started to flow from my eyes and slid down my cheeks._

_"__I __know." __I __said __as I__ turned and ran away before he could say anything else._

_**end of flashback**_

I had never told him I loved him, because I wasn't sure if I did.

Silena, Piper, and I had exchanged our tearful goodbyes this morning. Although I didn't want to, I was ready to leave.

Percy P.O.V

"New neighbors?" I asked my mom.

"Yes, Percy." Sally Jackson my mother replied.

"But I don't want new neighbors! I really miss Travis and Conner!" Travis and Conner Stoll have been my best buds since pre-k, now we were all 17 and they had just moved yesterday.

"Percy, I know you miss them, your father and I miss them too but I've heard about our new neighbors. They have 2 boys and a girl. I don't know their ages, but I do know that they'll be here tomorrow morning and I expect you to be nice and polite. "

"Alright I will..." I sighed. Poseidon Jackson my dad, walked into the room. He was a tall handsome man, named after the god of the sea. It's funny though, he loved the ocean and water a lot. I did too.

"Well, I'm gonna get to bed now guys. Night" I told my mother.

"OH! And Percy remember were meeting the new neighbors tomorrow, also later in the afternoon your cousin Nico and friend Grover are coming up!"

"Okay" I said. Nice was awesome and G-man was my best friend. So spend a little time with the new neighbors blah blah blah then hang with my friends. _'__Mayb__e tomorrow __won't__ be so bad' _I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy(: back I'm with chapter 2! Thanks for all the reviews guys! I appreciate it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't not own anything in this story except the idea. **

~~Annabeth P.O.V~~

As soon as we got off the plane, we took a cab to our new beach house. And I have to admit, it was beautiful. The beach was a minimum of 20 feet away from the backyard. The house itself was a good size for a small family. It was brick with neutral colors decorating the inside. There were palm trees everywhere. The ocean breeze felt amazing. As, I walked into the house, it was very updated and modern. There was a small kitchen off to the left and a short hallway leading to the living room. The living room had a large corner sectional couch, with a large flat screen TV on the opposite wall. Although, the thing that caught my eye was the staircase. It was like something from a fantasy princess house. It was a large and sweeping wooden staircase. I walked upstairs in a trance. There were 5 rooms. I walked into the first on the left. It was ginormous. It had to be the master bedroom.

'_This is amazing' I thought. 'What could be better than this?'_

I left the room then walked to the door farthest to the right. I opened the door and gasped. It was even bigger then the master, and had a balcony. The room was cream colored, and had one wall painted light green. The furniture was all oak. The room was laid out amazingly. I couldn't believer this was going to be MY room. I lay on my bed and took a short nap. I later awoke to the sound of the doorbell ringing. I quickly got ready and went downstairs.

"Annabeth, darling, these are our neighbors, Sally and Poseidon Jackson." My mother stated.

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Jackson!"

"Nice to meet you too, Annabeth! Your mother and father told us about you. We have a son, your age. He should be over soon." Mrs. Jackson said. And, with that the adults left the room to take a tour of the house. Just then, the door creaked open to show an extremely cute boy with messy dark brown hair and eyes foam green, just like the sea. He was wearing jeans and a tee shirt with an old pair of sneakers. I stuck out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth." I managed to choke out.

~~Percy P.O.V~~

(15 minutes earlier)

"Mom I promise I'll be over soon!" I called downstairs. My mom and dad wanted me to go over and meet the stupid new neighbors that replaced my best friends.

"Alright, Percy, but 10 minutes max, then you better be over there!" she and my dad then left the house and went next door. I sighed. I didn't want to meet the stupid new neighbors. Why should I anyway? It's not like their going to be my new best friends. I changed out of my pajamas and put on new clothes. I went downstairs put on my shoes then headed next door.

'_Ugh. This should be fun.' _

**Ooooh! A cliffy(: review and tell me what you think! Thanks to dreamdancer504 for helping me out! Check out her awesome story **_**I'M A WHO? **_**For harry potter! **

**Remember, more reviews equals more chapters and faster updates! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy!(: I'm back with chapter 3! Thanks for the reviews. I just wanted to say that I'm not trying to say that hanging out with pretty girls is bad. There was a little confusion with the last chapter where someone thought I was trying to say that! But just letting you all know I'm not! **

~~Percy P.O.V~~

I changed out of my pajamas and put on new clothes. I went downstairs put on my shoes then headed next door.

'_Ugh. This should be fun.' _ I walked next door, knocked, and peered around the corner. My jaw dropped. Literally. Standing in front of me was the most beautiful I had ever seen. She had long blonde hair that curled at the tips. Her eyes, oh her eyes, they were as grey as a storm. They were beautiful, yet dangerous. I must have looked stupid just standing there staring. She then put out her hand for me to shake.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth." She stuttered.

"Hey, Percy Jackson. You must be my new neighbor." I mentally slapped my forehead. Well, of course she was my new neighbor why else would she be here? She laughed, probably at my stupid comment.

"Well, Seaweed Brain, I'm here aren't I? So I guess I must be your new neighbor. It's nice to meet you."

I was confused. "Seaweed Brain?" I asked?

"Yea, that's my new nickname for you."

"Why?

"Well you know, it just makes sense. Your dads name is Poseidon, we live on a beach so you must spend time out there, you're obviously not the smartest, so Seaweed Brain it is!"

"Hey!" I laughed. "Well, then I guess I'm gonna start calling you Wise Girl!" Now, it was her turn to be confused.

"Wait, why Wise Girl?" she asked?

"Well, your mothers name is Athena, the goddess of wisdom, you're pretty smart, and you're beaut-" I stopped, catching myself from what I was about to say. I blushed furiously and looked down.

She smiled. "What did you say?"

"Oh, erm, nothing…" I lied. There was an awkward moment of silence. Then Annabeth spoke.

"Well okay Mr. Percy Jackson, what would you like to do today?"

~~Annabeth P.O.V ~~

'_What did he just say? For a minute I thought he was going to say I'm beautiful! Oh stop Annabeth, you just met him, you can't be falling for a guy you hardly even know.'_

I smiled and said, "What did you say?"

"Oh, erm, nothing…" he replied. It seemed as if he were lying, but I couldn't tell. There was an awkward pause. I decided to break the ice.

"Well okay Mr. Percy Jackson, what would you like to do today?"

"Well, I was thinking we could walk along the beach and talk? I mean, get to know each other?" he explained.

"Alright, that sounds nice. Just let me tell my mom where were going and I'll be right back."

I told my mother we were going to walk along the beach, and headed outside to meet Percy. We walked down to the beach and started walking.

"So, Annabeth, tell me about yourself."

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked him.

"Anything, about you, your life, anything really."

"Alright well to start off, I have two brothers, Matthew and Bobby. I moved from New York. I'm really into architecture, and I hope to be an architect. How about you seaweed brain?"

"Well, I'm an only child, I've lived here my whole life, I love the ocean and hope to be involved in marine biology."

"Hmm, high expectations for someone with a seaweed brain." I joked.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" Percy laughed.

"I'm not scared of you Seaweed Brain."

"You should be Wise Girl."

I laughed. We kept on walking and just talking about random things. I dropped my sunglasses and bent down to pick them up when I felt arms wrapping around my waist. I squealed as Percy picked me up.

"Be prepared!" he warned me. He laughed then carried me to a dock and threw me into the ocean. I screamed and he jumped in after me. He was laughing very hard by that point.

"Told yak I was going to get you back!" he laughed.

I looked at him, serious at first, and then broke out laughing. We splashed each other and played around in the water for a while.

"We should probably get back." I told him. He looked disappointed and I smiled. "Come on lets go."

~~Percy P.O.V~~

I didn't want to go back. I wanted to stay out here with Annabeth all day. _'Stop it Percy, you can't fall for her. You just met today!' _ After we got back to Annabeth's house, we explained what happened and our parents smiled.

"Teenagers…" My dad laughed. Mrs. Chase smiled. Annabeth and I walked outside to dry off.

"Hey, I was wondering, do you want to come over later and hang with my cousin Nico and my friend Grover?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Sure, I'd like that."

"All right, what's your cell number?" she gave it to me, and I gave mine to her.

"I'll text you." I told her. She nodded and walked inside. I went home and ran up to my room. I put her name and number into my phone then texted her.

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Wise Girl

Msg: Hey, it's Percy! Come over later today around 3 :)

* * *

><p>I sent the message and soon enough, my phone buzzed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Wise Girl

Msg: Alright Seaweed Brain, seeya later :)

* * *

><p>I smiled to myself. 'So far, todays been a pretty good day.'<p>

**Sooo, what did you guys think? Review please(: I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I get 4 reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! But, I've been really busy with school starting and everything. But thank you all for the reviews and story favorites/alerts! I will try to update as much as I can, probably on weekends, if I don't have too much homework. But thanks anyways guys! **DISCLAIMER** I DON'T own anything in this story except the idea.**

~~Percy P.O.V~~

'_Ugh. This is gonna take FOREVER.' _I had to clean my room since guests were gonna be over later. And trust me, if you've seen my room when it's messy, it's BAD. But, I started cleaning anyway. _'I can't wait to see Annabeth again.'_ Stop that Percy! You can't like her!

(10 mins later)

Well, I didn't think it was possible, but my room was clean. You could actually see my hardwood floors and my sea green walls. It actually looked nice. I put on some fresh clothes and headed downstairs. The doorbell rang.

"Mom I'll get it!" I yelled.

I opened the door and Grover and Nico stood there looking ready for a day at the beach.

"Hey Perce!" Grover patted my back. Nico nodded and walked in. I grabbed some popcorn and we went up to my room.

"So, who are your new neighbors?" Nico asked. "Probably some jerks."

"There cool." I replied blushing.

Grover and Nico looked at each other. They wanted to know what was going on. Just then, the doorbell rang again.

~~Annabeth P.O.V~~

'_What am I going to wear!' _I couldn't decide. I wanted to look good today. I'm just confused. I just met Percy today. I can't like him. _Can I? _I shook the thought out of my head. Well, since we were gonna be at the beach all day, I grabbed my swimsuit, a pair of jean shorts, and a tank top. I headed into my bathroom and got ready. When I was done, I put on some flip flops, and headed over to Percy's. I took a breath as I stepped up to the door. '_Here goes nothing.' _I rang the doorbell. I waited there for a couple of seconds, and then Percy was standing there in his swim trunks and a muscle shirt looking as cute as ever. I hoped I wasn't blushing.

"Hey Annabeth! Come on in." I smiled and followed him inside. His house was just like mine, except everything reminded me off the ocean. We went upstairs to Percy's room where 2 guys our age were sitting on his bed. They smiled at me and stood up.

"Hi, I'm Grover." The taller one stood up. He was wearing a 'Save the trees!' tee-shirt, so I'm guessing he's really into the environment. That's kinda cool.

"Hey, I'm Nico." The other boy said to me. He was wearing red swim trunks and a black shirt with skulls. He had shaggy black hair, and he had the whole punk/rocker thing going on.

"Hey, guys. I'm Annabeth!" I told them. "I'm Percy's new neighbor." Percy blushed as Grover and Nico looked at him.

'This is your new neighbor?' Grover mouthed to Percy. Percy just looked down and blushed. There was a silence.

Nico spoke. "So, who wants to hit the beach?"

~~Grover P.O.V~~

Annabeth was hot. I mean, this girl was seriously cute. It was obvious that she liked Percy, and Percy obviously likes her too. AND on top of that, she's his neighbor? Boy, doesn't get any better than that.

~~Percy P.O.V~~

I couldn't stop staring at Annabeth. She looked gorgeous, she wasn't even wearing makeup. She was just naturally pretty. We walked down to the beach and got out a big tube.

"Guys, I have an idea!" Grover shouted. "We need to get into the water though." So we all had our bathing suits on when Grover pushed the tube into the water. He told us to sit on it so we did. We all put our feet in the middle, so they were in the water. We floated off a little. Grover whispered something to Annabeth and Nico, but I couldn't tell what. They both nodded.

Then, all of the sudden Grover screamed "CHEERIO!" Everyone but me fell backward off of the tube. I didn't understand what they were doing at first but then it hit me. When they got off, the tube flipped over on top of me. I went under, and then pushed it off.

"Wow, guys. Funny." I said. They all laughed and eventually I joined in to. "You guys are gonna pay for that!" I laughed. Then all of the sudden, the neighbors on the other side of Annabeth's house came to the beach. They were Thalia Grace and Juniper Nymph. It was Thalia who lived there, and Juniper was her best friend who lived down the street, so she was always there. Juniper was also Grover's girlfriend.

"GROVEEEERR!" Juniper shouted. She gave him a huge bear hug. Grover blushed. Thalia came over towards Nico. They've both been crushing on each other since they were 10. They really need to get on with their relationship.

"Who's this?" Thalia asked as she pointed to Annabeth.

"Thalia, this is Annabeth, she's our new neighbor. Annabeth this is Thalia." I introduced them.

"Hi." Thalia smiled at her.

"Hey!" Annabeth smiled back. I laughed at them.

"What's so funny Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth laughed. Thalia smiled.

"Seaweed Brain? I like that!" Thalia chuckled.

We all laughed and ran back over to the beach where Grover, Nico, and Juniper were waiting.

'_Man, this is going to be a good day.' _

**Soooo, what did you guys think? I know its not my best but I just wanted to upload since I haven't in a while! Soo please review! If I get 5 reviews, then I'll upload sometime this weekend! Or maybe sooner, idk(: laterr(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER! But, I've been like really busy with school and homework and everything. But thank you all for the reviews and story favorites/alerts! Homecoming is this weekend so im gonna be kinda busy/: But thanks anyways guys! Hope you like it(: **DISCLAIMER** I DON'T own anything in this story except the idea.**

~~Annabeth P.O.V~~

I could already tell that I was going to love living here. Thalia, Nico, Grover, Juniper, and Percy are all awesome friends! Yesterday was so much fun at the beach! So, we all decided to hang out again today. We decided to go to a roller rink in town. Percy suggested we go there, not everyone looked happy about it, but we figured it would be fun.

I picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a cute blue shirt. I quickly got ready and brushed my hair. Percy was supposed to pick me up at 1, but of course, he's late. I smiled to myself. I was so excited to hang out with him today! _Ugh, Annabeth! Stop confusing yourself! You DON'T like him! _

Finally, the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs and went outside to find Percy in his car, waiting. He hopped out when he saw me coming, and opened the door for me. He smiled.

"Hey wise girl!" I smiled and asked,

"Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, they're meeting us there. Grover's driving everyone else."

I nodded and got in the car. We sat there for a few moments, driving in silence. Then, Percy reached out and turned on the radio.

~~Percy P.O.V~~

I think I'm cursed. I can't get Annabeth off of my mind! She's funny, nice, smart, and beautiful. I honestly have to admit I like her.

"So, are you excited to go skating with your favorite person in the whole world?" I asked her sarcastically. She smiled at my joke and replied.

"And that would be..?"

"Oh, just me." I laughed and so did she. We carried on talking until we got to the roller rink. I leaped out and opened the door for her, and led her inside.

After I paid for the both of us, we put on our shoes and waited for the others to arrive.

"So, have you ever roller skated before?" I asked her.

"No, I haven't! So don't make fun of me if I fall!" She laughed, and so did I.

"Well, then I'll teach you!" I stood up and reached out my hand. She took it and we went out onto the rink. She was shaking a bit, but I held her up. I stood next to her with my arm around her waist. I felt so happy when I was with her. I let go, and had her skate without me, to see if she could do it by herself. But, as soon as she was able to, I regretted it. I still wanted to hold her. That's when the others showed up.

"Hey guys!" Thalia called.

"Hey!" Annabeth called. We skated out of the rink towards them. They were all putting on their skates.

"Did they Grover tell you what happened?" Nico asked us. Annabeth and I looked at each other. She shook her head.

"No," I said. "What happened?"

Just then juniper an Grover came in holding hands and wearing matching "Go Green!" Tee- Shirts.

Nico and Thalia laughed.

"Grover asked Juniper to be his girlfriend!" Thalia squealed. I NEVER thought I would hear her squeal.

Annabeth ran over with Thalia and Juniper and they all jumped around and squealed like girls. Annabeth gave Juniper a hug. I stayed back with Grover and Nico. I patted Grover on the back.

"How do you feel man?" I asked him. He looked like he was about to pass out.

"..thing... But it was all worth it. Juniper is defiantly worth it." He smiled.

"Now, if I could only ask Thalia…" Nico stated. We all shook our heads in agreement. _Now, if I could only ask Annabeth…_

~~Annabeth P.O.V~~

"AAAH! Juniper we're soooooo happy for you!" Thalia said.

"That is soooooo cute! How did he ask you?" I questioned.

"Well, thanks guys! And when he came to pick me up, he asked me to sit in the trunk of his truck with him for a minute. So I said yes and followed him. He looked at me kind of funny and asked 'Do you like me as a friend?' I said I did. Then he asked _'Then, will you do something for me?' _I told him I would and he said '_Will you be my girlfriend?' _I was shocked at first but then I said yes! It was so sweet of him!"

Thalia and I were about to cry. Like honestly, that was so sweet of Grover! _I wish Percy would ask me that…_

Just then, the guys called us out to the rink. We all went out and skated, and we had a fun time. Just then, the DJ called out,

"COUPLE SKATE! C'mon guys! Grab your date!"

Grover grabbed Junipers hand. Nico went over to Thalia and asked her to skate with him. They started to skate, and I felt someone grab my hand. I looked up, and saw Percy smiling at me. I smiled.

Percy put his arm around my waist, and we skated around the rink.

After the skate was over, we stayed until 9. It was getting dark out, and the rink was about to close, so we all went home. Grover took Thalia, Juniper, and Nico home, and Percy took me. When we got back, Percy walked me to my front door.

~~Percy P.O.V~~

I walked Annabeth to her front door.

"I had a good time tonight." I smiled at her.

"So did I. Thanks for taking me and everything." She smiled back. It was just the two of us, on her porch, alone. I hoped she couldn't see me bushing.

"Well, goodnight Seaweed Brain!" She laughed. I pulled her into a hug. I could've stayed like that, but she gently pulled back.

"Goodnight, Wise Girl." I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

She looked at me, smiling.

"Goodnight." She replied, she walked inside with a huge smile on her face. I was super happy.

.Ever.

**Soooo, what did you guys think? I know it's not my best, but I haven't uploaded in FOREVER! I'm really sorry about that! :( I hope that you guys liked it! So review, favorite and subscribe(: you know you wanna(: Haha, but thanks to everyone who already has! I will try my best to upload again as soon as possible! Cyaa later(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Ahh, I feel terrible! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like FOREVER. You can blame that on school! But thanks for all the story favorites/alerts! I really do appreciate it! And from now on, I promise to try and update whenever I can! Thanks guys! Hope you like it! (: **

****DISCLAIMER- I DONT own anything in this story except the idea. **

~~Annabeth P.O.V~~

Percy kissed my cheek. He just kissed MY cheek.

'_Okay, I definitely like Percy.' _There's no point to keep hiding that from myself. His smile, his eyes, his personality. Everything about him just makes me smile.

I walked upstairs, feeling like some princess. Tomorrow would be Sunday, the day before my first day of school. Luckily, Percy, Grover, Juniper, Thalia, Percy and I were all going to the same school. We were all attending Goode High School. As excited as I was, I fell asleep quickly.

(The Next Day)

When I woke up, it was about 7:30. I got up, showered, put on some new clothes, and went downstairs to grab some breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie," My mother smiled at me.

"Good morning," I smiled at everyone. Ever since last night, I've been in a really good mood.

"How was last night?" My dad asked me.

"It was really fun, Matthew and Bobby should go skating there sometime. They'd like it." I told my dad.

"I'll let them know that." My dad laughed.

"Where are they anyways?" I asked.

"They're down at their new friend's house. They spent the night there last night."

"Oh, okay." I finished up my breakfast and walked up to my room. My phone was beeping. I looked down at it and smiled

_**From: Seaweed Brain**_

_**Msg: hey wise girl :) u up yet?**_

I smiled and replied.

_**To: Seaweed Brain**_

_**Msg: yea, im up (:**_

I put my phone in my shorts pocket and waited for him to text back. I walked over to my balcony and went outside to sit down. Being on the second floor, I had an amazing view of the ocean. In the distance, I could see tons of people out on the beach. I relaxed, feeling the ocean breeze through my hair. My phone started to beep.

_**From: Seaweed Brain**_

_**Msg: wanna go tubing? Grover's taking all of us :) **_

I smiled and immediately wanted to go. I had never been tubing before, but it sounded like fun.

_**To: Seaweed Brain**_

_**Msg: sure, sounds like fun (:**_

I walked inside and grabbed my swimsuit. My phone started beeping again.

_**From: Seaweed Brain**_

_**Msg: k cool, be here in ten minutes! Cya soon wise girl :)**_

I quickly got ready, grabbed a towel, and walked downstairs. I told my parents where I was going and they smiled. They seemed to like Percy a lot. I walked outside and headed to Percy's house.

~~Percy P.O.V~~

_**From: Wise Girl**_

_**Msg: sure, sounds like fun (:**_

I smiled as I replied to Annabeth. After last night, I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and just perfect. Clearing my mind, I got ready and headed downstairs to eat something before Annabeth got here. My parents had left earlier this morning to go to the store. I left them a note to tell them where I was going. Just then, my doorbell rang.

I ran to the door and as I opened it, Annabeth stood there smiling looking as beautiful as ever.

"Hey Wise Girl," I smiled at her. "You ready to go?"

"Yea, I'm ready," She smiled at me. "So, whose house are we going to?"

"Were staying here," I told her. "Were taking my boat. Everyone's already here. They're all outside on my dock."

"Alright," She smiled.

I grabbed her hand and led her outside. I hoped I wasn't blushing.

"So, have you been tubing before?" I asked her.

"Nope. This will officially be my first time tubing!" She laughed.

"Well then you'll be glad to know you've got a master teaching you," I told her sarcastically. She laughed at me.

"Well someone's full of pride," She giggled.

When we reached the dock, Grover, Thalia, Juniper, and Nico were all there waiting for me and Annabeth.

"Well it's about time you guys got here!" Thalia told us.

"We've been waiting for what? Like ten days?" Nico added sarcastically.

"Then let's go!" I declared.

~~Annabeth P.O.V~~

I'll admit, I was a little bit nervous to go tubing. I've never gone before and I had a feeling that I was going to fail.

Grover started the boat and we headed off into the ocean. We all sat down and talked, enjoying the boat ride. Grover stopped the boat.

"Who wants to go first?" He asked us.

"We will!" Percy and Nico shouted.

Thalia and I threw them life jackets while Grover threw the tube into the water. I watched Percy and Nico carefully, so I would know what to do. The tube had a flat surface on top with handles to hold onto to.

Grover pushed Nico and Percy into the water once they got onto the tube. Grover started up the boat while Thalia, Juniper, and I watched them. When the boat started going fast, Nico and Percy started doing tricks. They stood up on top of the tube, and they tried to sit. Percy was able to do it all, but Nico fell. Grover turned the boat around to get Nico. Thalia threw the rope out to pull him in.

"Percy pushed me!" Nico complained. "Jerk!" He yelled at Percy.

Percy just smiled and laughed.

"Who wants to get on with Percy?" Grover called at us.

"Annabeth wants to!" Percy yelled.

Thalia and Juniper giggled.

"He so likes her!" Juniper giggled.

I sighed and started laughing.

"Whatever you say Seaweed Brain," I laughed. I grabbed a life jacket and made my way onto the tube. Percy showed me how to stay on.

"Start off slow," Percy yelled at Grover.

Grover nodded and then started the boat.

"Do you know what your doing?" Percy smiled.

"Kind of, but don't laugh at me!" I smiled at Percy.

He smiled and laughed. "Don't worry, I've got you."

He put his arm around my waist. I really hoped he couldn't see me blush. Right as we started going fast, we hit a huge wave. I screamed and Percy started laughing. Eventually, I started laughing too. I was having a lot of fun. Until we hit another huge wave. Percy flipped off of the tube, causing me to fall off too.

We both started laughing. We were floating in the middle of the water waiting for Grover to turn around. Percy pulled me into a hug.

"That was pretty good Annabeth. Of course, since I'm the Master, I doubt you can do better than me." He smirked.

I just laughed. "You're on!" I smiled at him. When Grover finally reached us, Percy helped me onto the boat. Nico winked at Percy, and Percy blushed.

Percy wrapped a towel around me, and we both sat down. Everyone smiled at us.

Grover stopped the boat, and turned to face us with a smile on his face.

"So, who wants to go next?"

**What did you guys think? I know it's not my best, but I hope that you guys liked it! Also, it'd be really cool if some of you guys would send me some ideas for my next chapter(: I'll make sure to give you a shout out! So review, favorite and subscribe(: you know you wanna(: Thanks to everyone who already has! Cyaa later (:**


End file.
